Girl Meets Heartbreak
by girlmeetsfanfic
Summary: Riley finds out Lucas and Maya have been dating behind her back, how will the news affect her life? (will end as Rucas&Faya)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

''I can't believe you Maya!'' Riley cried at the top of her lungs, ''I thought you were my best friend.'' She whimpered with her face full of tears.

''I'm sorry, Riles.'' Maya apologized while staring at the floor full of shame; a _true_ best friend wouldn't do what she did.

''Go.'' A Riley in tears commanded her best friend as she pointed to the window seat in which she has held so many memories in, immediately Maya left with guilt all over her body as tears formed in her eyes. Why? Maya thought to herself, why am I so stupid? Why couldn't I just resist myself at that moment when we first kissed? But the question that she wished she knew the answer to the most was how could she have hurt her best friend? **No**, Riley Matthews wasn't _just_ her best friend; she was _family _to her. Maya kept on walking through the densely packed streets of New York City regretful of what she had done, until she reached her apartment and went to bed.

Riley on the other hand kept on crying, and crying right after Maya left for about 2 hours, even though it seemed to be for a much longer time. Then, she decided to call the other part of the duo that broke her heart; she dialed the number and waited. **_Beep, Beep…_**

''Hi Riley'' He yawned, he seemed to have woken up from a deep sleep, then again it was 11:45 at night.

''Hey, _Friar_'' Riley hissed.

Lucas caught that and questioned ''Riley, are you okay?'' he knew there was something going on, she has never called him by his last name before, let alone talked to him in that tone of voice.

''Actually, no, I'm not okay Lucas, Maya told me that you two have been dating behind my back'' Riley snarled.

Lucas forgot how to breathe for a moment, ''Riley, I-I-'' Lucas stuttered before being cut off by her.

''Save it, don't talk to me ever again!'' Riley snapped and ended the short call.

Lucas looked at his cellphone with guilt, his heart sank, and a tear jerked down his face, most people would find it stupid for a 13 year old boy to cry, especially over a girl, but Riley Matthews wasn't just a girl, and everyone who has met her knows that. Lucas just kept thinking until he fell asleep about what a horrible person he must be to have done what he had done to such a wonderful girl like Riley.

Riley woke up, got ready, and went down to breakfast; her whole family was eating some bacon and eggs made by Topanga. The Matthews family ate for about 5 more minutes in silence, but it wasn't awkward for them. The silence remained until Cory looked at the clock; he noticed it was 7:02 ''Wasn't Maya supposed to be here two minutes ago?'' He asked Riley.

''She's not picking me up today'' She calmly said as she got up for school

''Well, why not?'' Cory questioned

''I dunno '' she claimed

''Oh, okay. Well I'll see you at school sweetie'' he said all the way across the room, a bit skeptical about why Maya didn't come to pick up Riley today.

The whole subway ride was painful for Riley as she noticed she was in the same exact subway car in which she first met Lucas more than a year ago, for a moment she smiled at the thought of the first time they met, but then she remembered it was also the first time Maya and Lucas 'dated' even if it was only for less than a minute.

Riley's first period class was art class, she sat as far away as possible from Lucas, and Maya just seemed like she wasn't showing up. Every time she looked up from her drawing she noticed Lucas staring at her, she didn't look at him but to areas close to him, and from what she could tell, his face was pointing directly at hers the whole time.

When she had finally finished her drawing, Ms. Kossal admired her artistic work for the first time ''Riley, this is… Amazing!'' she exclaimed as she brought up the attention of the class to Riley, ''don't take this the wrong way, but until now your artwork hasn't been exactly… well, great, so I assume that something inspired you to draw this, because whenever such a dramatic change like this happens, it's usually because of an experience the artist felt, so Riley, may I ask what it was?'' she questioned as she showed the whole class Riley's drawing, it was a black and white girl crying and behind her was the silhouette of a girl and a boy, the crying girl appeared to be blonde with light eyes.

As soon as Lucas saw Riley's drawing he knew that even if that girl didn't look like Riley at all, she represented Riley, and Maya and he were the two silhouettes, he looked down with shame even though Riley and him were the only ones in the whole class who knew what that drawing represented, and who was in it.

''Well?'' Ms. Kossal continued the question

Riley simply looked at Lucas who was already looking at her with guilt all over his eyes, and she looked back at her teacher ''It wasn't anything at all'' she proclaimed in a quiet voice. Just then the bell rang, and Riley ran to her next class so Lucas wouldn't approach her.

Riley's second period class, Geography, went by pretty quickly, usually she would be glad because of this but the following period she had was Lunch, and she knew Lucas would try his hardest to talk to her.

Riley walked down the hall looking at her sides so she could avoid Lucas, but then she felt a gentle tap on her back. She simply said ''leave me alone Lucas.''

''It's not cowboy, it's me'' Maya said

''Look, can we please talk about this?'' Maya kept on talking

''When did you get here?'' Riley groaned

''I came at second period'' she informed

''Well, I don't want to talk to you'' Riley hissed

''I know but please hear me out'' Maya cried

''How about no'' Riley barked at her so-called 'best friend' as she speed-walked away, leaving Maya dumbfounded and alone in the middle of the hallway. Maya knew that dating Lucas behind Riley's back was the worst decision she has ever made.

Riley sat at one of the lunch tables and ate her food all alone, then out of nowhere Farkle appeared, ''Hey Riles!'' he said with joy

''Hi Farkle'' she muttered

''What's wrong?'' he asked, with a worried look on his face

''It's nothing'' she said

''Mhm…'' Farkle mumbled, ''Well why aren't Maya and Lucas with you?'' He asked with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

''I'm not their only friend, they don't have to be with me twenty four-seven'' she protested. But Farkle knew better than that, whenever Riley and Lucas could be together, they were. The two weren't dating but everyone knew they had the biggest crush in each other, the pair themselves also knew that they liked each other, but they believed that the other one didn't like them that much to actually become more than friends. Now, if Lucas and Riley were together whenever they could, then let alone the relationship Maya and Riley had.

''Riley, just tell me what happened, it'll make you feel better'' Farkle advised

Riley just stared at the floor and somehow managed to mumble ''Maya and Lucas were dating behind my back''

''Oh'' Farkle was shocked, he didn't know how to make Riley feel better, and to make things worse, he didn't know how to make himself feel better. Anyone would expect him to have Riley if he lost Maya as he always claims that he loves them equally, and he does, but most of the love he feels for Riley is just as a friend, and just a little bit romantically. But Maya, that's a different story, yes Riley makes Farkle a happy Farkle, but the feeling Maya gives him is amazing, whenever he sees her he feels sparks, but with every spark, comes a burn.

''How is this supposed to make me feel better?'' Questioned Riley

''I actually don't really know'' responded Farkle, he truly didn't know how talking about it was supposed to make them feel better, but what he did know was that both Riley and him were heartbroken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this is my first story, so please criticize it as much as you'd like so that I can learn from my mistakes :). Also, sorry this chapter is so short.**

_'Thanks for walking me to my apartment, Ranger Roy'' Maya joked as the two teens arrived to the front of her apartment building_

_''Well, I couldn't let my friend get all drenched, could I?'' he said pointing to his umbrella in which they were both under_

_''I guess not'' she smiled in appreciation_

_''Well I better get goi-'' Lucas began saying until he got cut off by the wind yanking away his umbrella from his hands, at first their mouths made an 'O' shape which quickly turned into laughter even if the both of them were getting soaking wet because of the heavy rainfall. The laughter calmed down after a good five seconds, when they started staring into each other's eyes, the moment seemed so perfect, so they went for it, they leaned in, shut their eyes and kissed._

Lucas searched for Maya through the hallways until he finally saw her leaning against a locker all alone.

''Maya!'' Lucas called out

''Yes?'' Maya asked

''You told Riley about us'' he barked

''I had to, she's my best friend, besides she was going to find out at one point or another'' she explained

Lucas sighed while looking away ''I know''; Riley would find out eventually, he just didn't want to believe it.

''We should break up'' Lucas advised

''I thought it was kind of implied that we broke up when I told Riley'' she said as if it was obvious

''Mkay'' he responded

''Listen cowboy, all I wanna' do is to have Riley forgive me, so could you please lea—'' she began saying until she was cut off

''No'' he interrupted

''No?'' she raised an eyebrow

''No Maya, I care about Riley as much as you do, so I say we work together to win her back'' he proposed

Maya felt a bit unsure about his offer, she thought working together with him would only make things with Riley worse, but she knew that it would take as much help as she could get to make amends with her.

''Alright, fine'' she groaned

Farkle walked through the halls, Riley told him she wanted to be alone, so he left for the remaining half of a math club meeting. Then, he saw them. Maya and Lucas were talking, he didn't know about what, but he had no intention on knowing about it, so he simply walked away. Unfortunately for him, they happened to see him before he was out of sight.

''Farkle!'' Maya called out

He kept on walking

''Hey, Farkle!'' Lucas continued thinking he just didn't hear Maya the first time

Farkle kept on walking silently

''Why are you ignoring us?'' she whined

Farkle stopped walking, breathed heavily, and turned around to face the duo

''Because you hur—'' He stopped himself before he could admit that he had been hurt, he knew that would show him as a vulnerable person, and he didn't want that. ''Because you hurt Riley!'' he exclaimed.

''You don't think we know that?'' she sighed ''that's why we want you to help us, so we can get Riley's forgiveness'' she explained as he walked away again

''Why should I help you two?'' he snapped while looking back

''Because you're our friend'' Maya declared and she took hold of Farkle's arm

''_Friends _don't do that to each other'' he hissed as he yanked away his arm from Maya's grasp and walked away leaving both Maya and Lucas feeling even worse.


End file.
